


Send Nudes

by Kittenears411



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenears411/pseuds/Kittenears411
Summary: Mature Rick x Reader. You're sexting your friend's grandpa and everything just goes downhill from there. 18+ for mentions of explicit content. Everyone is of age in this fic.





	Send Nudes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based in the same universe as another fic I wrote called "Party at the Smiths House". That fic is the prequel to this one, but you don't have to read it to enjoy this one. I'll post that fic at a later time.

"Who are you texting over there?" Says Summer, smirking over her phone at you in her bean bag chair. You came over to chill with your friends over at Summer's house. By night time you were the only guest left and there was nothing left to do but enjoy the silent company.

"None of your business." You hadn't noticed before, but you had been smiling at your phone screen for most of the time you'd been sitting there. Summer definitely noticed, though.

"Talking to your booooy friend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." I have a sugar daddy, you think to yourself jokingly. In reality, the guy in question was more of a friend with benefits, so to speak. You haven't really done anything with him more than make out in secret. You don't know how Summer would feel if your little fling was out in the open.

You watch Summer hop off her bed and take wide strides Towards you, "Alright, then what is it? Puppies on Reddit? Porn? Are you lying to me? Lemme see!" She says, reaching for your phone. You don't really know what to do but duck and weave lazily from your position, however you pick up your pace as she starts getting faster. There is no way in hell she's getting your phone. You don't usually protect it like this, but at this particular time, her looking at your conversation would be a deal breaker for your friendship. You see, the lucky guy you had been texting was her grandpa, Rick. Things started getting for heated when summer decided to start this game of cat and mouse. So no matter how much she tried, she was not gonna get this phone.

"Summer this is not a good idea! I was watching really weird porn, you don't wanna see it just go back to your bed and forget about it!" It was getting increasingly more difficult to block her so you curled in on yourself, phone clutched near your chest.

"Bullshit! You are hiding something just let me see—ha!" Summer gets on top of you and grips your phone from the top. After some struggling, she manages to tear the phone away from you and runs to the other side of the room...just in time for you to get another message from Rick. You close your eyes in the deafening silence and wait for whatever reaction you were gonna get.

Any minute now...  
...

"What the FUCK?!?" Gosh, it was worse than you expected. What did she see? You open your eyes to see her toss your phone like it had a disease and you picked it up from the carpeted floor, looking at your screen to see what she was overreacting to—

–Oh. Oh god. Oh shit.  
"Oh my god."  
"Yeah what the fuck, (y/n)!?"  
"Holy shit."  
"Yeah! Is-is that my grandpa?"  
"Good grief, it's..."  
"Your fucking my grandpa!!?"  
"It's huge!"  
"Ew! What the hell?"  
"Wha–have you ever seen that before?"  
"WHAT THE—NO! that's disgusting!"  
"What does he expect me to do with that? It's gigantic!"  
"Ew! No, get out!"  
"Okay but it's just big."  
"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" At this point Summer is screaming at the top of her lungs, so not to escalate things any further you walk out her room, but turn around back to her.

"Just so you know, I'm not fucking him...yet."

"Damn it, get OUT!" And with the slam of the door, you were on your way home, giggling uncontrollably.  
_______  
Me: so Summer saw that pic  
Rick❤: wth is ur phone doin w/ her?  
Me: she pried it from my cold dead hands  
Rick❤: wtf  
Rick❤: w/e  
Rick❤: ...want another? ;)  
Me: ...sure ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was inspired by a video @mistachrish on Instagram made about a similar situation and it made me scream in laughter. So I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did making it.


End file.
